una noche de descanzo
by lenore018
Summary: integra, exhausta de tanto trabajo, deja que su vampiro sirviente Alucard le de un inesperado masaje, que pasaría a convertirse en algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó una noche fría en la mansión Hellsing, Walter se encontraba en la cocina recogiendo la mesa luego de una suculenta cena que había preparado como todos los días para los gansos salvajes e Integra.

No se había sabido nada de Alucard durante días, ya que no se había presentado ninguna misión en la que se necesitará de el, y es que Serás Victoria y el capitán Bernadotte tenían todo bajo control.

Mientras tanto integra se encontraba en su oficina revisando una pila de papeles de unos 10 centímetros de altura, con los ojos entre cerrados por el cansancio, ya estaba comenzando a cabecear cuando de pronto una sombra se materializo en la esquina más oscura del cuarto, la cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un hombre alto y esbelto, de cabello negro cual carbón, y traje rojo como la sangre. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, Integra no se había ni percatado de la presencia del vampiro hasta que este le hablo.

-Hola, condesa- susurro sensualmente en su oído derecho. Integra se estremeció bruscamente al percibir el frio aliento del vampiro tan cerca de su cuello.

-que quieres Alucard?-pregunto ya mas despierta por el susto que su sirviente le acababa de dar.

-qué? Acaso no puedo simplemente venir a saludar a mi querida ama y preguntarle cómo le ha ido el día de hoy?-pregunto con picardía.

-(mmmm….. seguramente estaba aburrido y solo vino a fastidiar mi noche para entretenerse…)-pensó Integra.

-no…. De hecho he venido simplemente por el inmenso placer que me proporciona su compañía, y estoy seguro que ha usted también- sonrió perversamente mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de integra.

-ya te he dicho un millón de veces lo mucho que detesto que leas mis pensamientos- dijo con fastidio y cansancio en la voz.

-te vez realmente cansada mi condesa…. Esos inútiles de la mesa redonda te dan más trabajo del que 3 humanos pueden hacer en un día.

-lo sé, pero que se le va a hacer? Soy la ama y cabeza de la organización Hellsing, es mi deber hacia la reina y mi país hacer mi trabajo a la perfección.- dijo finalizando con un profundo bostezo.

-aun así, deberías descansar por hoy mi ama, tanto trabajo acabara matándote

-no, no y no!-gruño la rubia, seguido de otro bostezo.

-en ese caso, mínimo permítete un pequeño descanso… que te parecen unos… 30 minutos? Estás de acuerdo ama? – le dijo el vampiro de la forma más convincente que la rubia hubiera escuchado.

-mmmmm, de acuerdo…

-bueno, y ahora que está en su pequeño descanso… que le parece si le doy un pequeño masaje para relajarla?- dijo con un toque de malicia en su voz.

-no lo sé… das buenos masajes?

-los mejores…-dijo sensualmente el pelinegro.

-aaaaaah, de acuerdo pero más te vale que valga la pena-amenazo la rubia mientras relajaba los hombros.

-por supuesto, mi ama-respondió el vampiro con un brillo malicioso en su sonrisa y su mirada, fue entonces que sorpresivamente cargo a integra de la silla y la transporto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su alcoba, la joven no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar cuando su demoniaco acompañante la recostó boca abajo sobre la cama y le quitaba los zapatos y calcetines masculinos.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito finalmente integra fuera de sus casillas.

-es necesario, para el masaje- se defendió Alucard con un tono de inocencia obviamente fingida.

-NO! ESTO NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA!-refunfuño

-tal vez no lo que esperaba mi ama, pero si lo que necesita, le prometo que no la defraudare-respondió el pelinegro nuevamente endemoniadamente convincente.

-grrrrrrr….. Bien! Pero más te vale que sea algo inolvidable! De lo contrario te llenare toda tu maldita cara de balas de plata bañadas en agua bendita!-grito ella al momento de recostar su cabeza de lado sobre la mullida almohada de su cama.

-lo que ordenes-finalizo el vampiro con su sonrisa todavía más grande de lo normal, fue entonces que arrodillándose, tomo el pie derecho de integra y comenzó a masajearlo de manera realmente exquisita, integra comenzó a apretar las sabanas son las manos, realmente debía admitir que ese vampiro no le mintió cuando le prometió un buen masaje, mientras tanto Alucard comenzó a masajear sus dedos uno por uno y entre ellos, luego la planta entera del pie, el talón, y el tobillo.

Una vez finalizado, siguió con el pie izquierdo, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el, integra se encontraba sumida en un estado de sumo placer.

-Valla Alucard! Debo admitir que ralamente sabes lo que haces!- reconoció la rubia

-gracias mi ama, pero sabe? Esto no es absolutamente nada….

-a no?-pregunto sumida en sus sensaciones de gozo

-no, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que yo podría hacer que usted tocara el cielo con los dedos, pero no podría, claro ,a no ser que usted me dé su permiso…- susurro sensualmente mientras seguía consintiendo los pequeños dedos de Integra.

-bueno, tienes mi consentimiento, pero cuidadito y te quieras pasar de la raya vampiro!-amenazo débilmente, al instante ya se encontraba boca arriba y el vampiro le estaba quitando los pantalones y el saco.

-pero que mierda crees que haces?!

-Es para el masaje ama, le prometo que no haré nada que usted no desee.

-…mmmmmm…. Te estaré vigilando maldito chupasangre!...-sentencio Integra, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba nuevamente recostada boca abajo, igual que hacía apenas unos instantes, solo que con la diferencia de que ahora se hallaba solo en ropa interior, llevaba un sostén negro y unas pantis de igual color, sintió instantáneamente como su cara se ponía de un rojo intenso.

-(mierda! Seguramente lo hiso solo para verme el trasero, maldito pervertido chupasangre! Porque mierda es tan condenadamente convincente y ….. y….)

-y apuesto mi ama?-sonrió el vampiro, pero justo antes de que la rubia le contestara, comenzó a masajearla desde el tobillo a la pantorrilla, lo hacía tan bien que simplemente olvido lo que le iba a decir, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir como la masajeaba con sus dos manos en cada pierna, pero al mismo tiempo!, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de un Alucard con cuatro brazos, lo cual le dio una ligera sensación de gracias y miedo.

-si quiere puede voltear…-propuso el vampiro con gracia

-no, así estoy perfectamente bien-respondió una integra muy complacida.

Alucard mientras tanto, comenzó a subir sus manos hasta el poplíteo de Integra (parte posterior de la rodilla), lo cual hiso que la rubia se estremeciera repentinamente y soltara un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, el cual ahogo al instante al notar la ligera risa del vampiro, fue entonces lentamente paso de ahí hasta las nalgas. Eso ya era demasiado! El mal nacido aprovechado se estaba pasando, pero antes reprocharle cualquier cosa el hablo:

-no se preocupe ama, como le dije desde un principio, es solo un simple masaje, soy su fiel sirviente y esclavo, no me atrevería a hacer algo que usted no desee…-se apresuro a decir, el muy desgraciado tenía el don de convencer a cualquiera!

-solo por esta vez te lo paso Alucard…-respondió seriamente Integra, tratando de ocultar lo apenada que se hallaba.

Alucard no tuvo que responder, el simplemente se dedico a continuar con su trabajo. Comenzó a masajear sus glúteos lenta pero firmemente, esta vez ya sin sus dos manos de sobra, Integra comenzó a sentir como ligeros choques eléctrico pasaban por todo su cuerpo, ese hombre era realmente magnifico!, se empezaron a amontonar infinidad de sensaciones casi totalmente desconocidas para ella, casi puesto que ella, aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir, había fantaseado más de una vez cuando creía que nadie la veía ( al decir nadie se refiere obviamente a Alucard) que ahora descaradamente la manoseaba por encima de la ropa interior, el cual mientras mas leía sus pensamientos, más duro sentía aquello que comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas, casi inevitablemente, y es que su mayor pasa tiempo durante casi todas las noches era espiar a Integra disfrazado de sombra en una esquina desde que ella era adolecente.

Mas de una vez la había visto auto complacerse a sí misma, deseando con todo su maldito ser que sus dedos algún día tocaran donde ella tan sensualmente se tocaba, se quedaba observándola calladamente y leyendo sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos, en los cuales para su aun mayor placer, el siempre era el protagonista.

La veía gemir débilmente, con la respiración agitada mientras que en uno que otro momento se le escapaban de sus vírgenes labios su nombre, Alucard, cuando el oía eso, unas ganas endemoniadamente grandes por subirse arriba de ella y poseerla salvajemente lo invadían, pero al pensar en el rechazo inminente de ella se detenía en seco, apretaba los puños con fuerza y seguía observando hasta que ella por fin terminara, y una vez pasado eso, el inmediatamente se desvanecía, y aparecía en su habitación al final de las mazmorras de la mansión, donde el se sentaba en su gran silla, pensativo, y fantaseando con lo que pudo haber hecho, y las consecuencias que puedo haber tenido, así fue por tanto tiempo…

Pero ahora la tenia frente a él, recostada y con sus atributos casi completamente al descubierto, fue ahí que decidió que, aunque había prometido que ese solo sería un pequeño e inocente masaje, no iba a perder la oportunidad de al menos intentarlo.

Continuo masajeando sus nalgas, cada vez mas sensualmente, y acercando cada vez más sus dedos a aquella zona tan intima de Integra, la cual en esos momento se hallaba en un predicamento.

-(mierda! Ahora que hago? Debo decirle que pare todo esto!, pero…. Se siente tan bien… NO! El es un monstruo! Lo único que ara es aprovecharse de mí, y luego largarse para tacharme en su lista de conquistas…)-pensó ella

-nunca aria algo como eso ama, usted no es como ninguna de las mujeres que he conocido en toda mi no vida!, usted….no, tu…. Integra, eres la **mujer** más magnifica que he tenido el placer de conocer, tu y solo tu…. Mi condesa-ronroneo Alucard repentinamente en el oído de Integra, la cual no supo cómo reaccionar, por un lado se encontraba sumamente furiosa por la poca privacidad que tenía en sus propios pensamientos, por otro, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de entregarse al conde, y por otro sentía una culpa inmensa, solo de pensar lo que su padre diría si se enterara de eso… claro, si estuviera vivo, aquello le estaba empezando a remorder la conciencia, cuando de pronto bruscamente sintió como Alucard pasaba su lengua por toda su espina dorsal, del coxis a la nuca.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido, cuando de pronto sintió a su sirviente en su oído:

-olvídate de eso Integra, olvídate de tu trabajo, de los de la mesa redonda, de la Reyna, de tu país, de todo, al menos solo esta noche, permítete sentirte como cualquier otra mujer, y a mi permíteme sentirme como tu hombre, tuyo y de nadie más mi ama- y finalizando de decir eso lentamente metió su lengua en la oreja de ama, la cual soltó otro gemido, y sintió su cuerpo entero estremecer.

-está bien…. Solo por hoy…. Tienes mi completa autorizacio..!-no acabo de decir eso cuando sintió como el volteaba su cuerpo para recostarla boca arriba, solo para darse cuenta de que el muy desgraciado ya se había quitado el abrigo rojo, la corbata, la camisa blanca, y las botas de montar, únicamente tenia puesto el pantalón, con su cinturón.

-pero cómo? Cuando?!- pregunto asombrada cuando sintió una mano en su boca.

-shhhhhhhh!, ya se te olvido quién soy?-preguntó un poco divertido- soy Dracula! El rey de los no muertos!, y tu fiel Rey lacayo, hoy y siempre….- y terminando de decir esto acerco sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndolos lentamente en un beso casi casto.

Unió sus manos con las de ella, y entrelazaron los dedos, ahí estaban, al borde de hacer de las fantasías una realidad.

Continuara!.


	2. Chapter 2

Unió sus manos con las de ella y entrelazaron los dedos, al borde de hacer de las fantasías una realidad.

En cuestión de segundos aquel beso casi casto paso a ser cariñoso, y de ahí a uno apasionado, casi rayando en la lujuria. Se había convertido en una danza de lenguas incontrolable. Había momentos en que Alucard se veía forzado a separarse un par de segundos para que Integra pudiera respirar.

Fue entonces que el sorpresivamente se recostó sobre su espalda, y la tomo de modo que ella quedara arriba de el. Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos, hasta que ella rompió el momento y lo beso con ternura mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos.

-no tiene ni idea de lo hermosa que se ve desde aquí abajo condesa – susurro Alucard con algo de picardía, a lo que ella le respondió con otro beso, solo que esta vez retirando con la mano su flequillo se lo dio en la frente. Alucard cerró los ojos y la abrazo con la suficiente fuerza para no lastimarla, pero si para que ella se diese cuenta de lo muy necesitado que él estaba de algo de afecto.

Cuando ella dejo de besar su frente, paso nuevamente a sus labios, podía sentir como el ahora pasaba sus manos por toda su espalda, de arriba a abajo, hasta que de pronto sintió como su sostén se le había aflojado, sus mejillas no tardaron en ruborizarse, dudo por un segundo en continuar.

-tranquila, recuerda que no haré nada que tu no desees-le dijo acariciando su mejilla con un toque de dulzura.

-de acuerdo… -respondió ella finalmente

-déjame quitarte esto y hacerlo a un lado- le susurró el refiriéndose a su sostén, a lo que ella solo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo, se bajo los tirantes y lo arrojo débilmente a una orilla, dejando expuesto su pecho frente al vampiro, pero rápidamente se recostó sobre el pecho de él con la cara roja de la vergüenza, indudablemente nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa.

Alucard sintió las pechos desnudos de Integra sobre su fría piel, lo cual resulto mucho más estimulante de lo que él había imaginado, hacía siglos que no tenía a una mujer como ella a "su merced" se sentía feliz, complacido, vivo…

La continúo abrazando unos instantes, cuando por fin la tomo suavemente y la recostó boca arriba, noto como instantáneamente ella se cubría los pechos con los brazos, y apartaba la vista con algo de vergüenza,

-je, que tierna te ves… -dijo casi para sí mismo, a lo cual ella respondió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-eres un completo idiota!- refunfuño

-pero soy tu idiota –respondió el con una sonrisa. Le dio un último beso en los labios antes de pasar a lo siguiente, entonces le comenzó a besar el cuello, comenzó a sentir una profunda ansiedad, podía oler la esencia de su sangre virgen corriendo por sus venas, esa deliciosa sangre que era la misma con la que había despertado de su sueño de 20 años… esa dulce dulce sangre virgen…., pero entonces recordó algo… algo que aria que un momento tan perfecto como aquel se echara a perder, le llego como un balde de agua fría,

-( porque demonios no me había acordado de eso antes?)- maldijo él con ira en sus pensamientos, a pesar de eso su actitud con ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto, Integra no se había ni dado cuenta del estado de ira de su compañero, y es que este la seguía besando con ternura, bajando cada vez mas… ya había pasado de su cuello a sus pechos, los cuales beso y lamio, centrándose principalmente en sus pezones, mientras le dirigía una mirada provocativa a lo que ella solo respondió tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras su respiración aumentaba mas y mas, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, esto hiso a Alucard sentir una profunda excitación, mas no evitaba que el siguiera sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Dejo los pechos de Integra para concentrarse ahora en su vientre, metió su lengua en el ombligo de ella, había momentos en los que lograba provocarle uno que otro gemido, como adoraba ese sonido! Lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia aquella zona tan resguardad por ella, y una vez ahí, enseguida noto un olor tan dulce que a su parecer solo se comparaba con el de la sangre recién derramada.

Con ambas manos empezó a deslizar la última barrera que estaba entre él y su nuevo objetivo.

-espera!-dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo

-que sucede mi ama?-pregunto el sin quitar sus manos de las pequeñas bragas negras.

-es solo que…. Yo…..yo….no estoy segura de esto…. –admitió ella.

-oh Integra, solo déjate llevar, entrégate a el placer que yo mismo te pienso hacer sentir, te prometo no lastimarte de forma alguna, ni esta noche, ni ninguna otra –y luego de haber dicho eso tomo su mano, y la beso con una devoción digna de él.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos finalmente accedió mentalmente, sintió como el retiraba por completo aquella prenda, lo vio bajar su rostro justo entre sus piernas, y entonces con las manos en la cara se sumió en una oscuridad voluntaria.

Repentinamente sintió algo húmedo y caliente entre las piernas, arqueo la espalda involuntariamente y de sus labios escapo un gemido inesperado para ella, le pareció haber visto a Alucard sonreír con malicia, pero luego pensó que tal vez había sido solo su imaginación, instantáneamente llevo sus manos a la melena negra de él, lo sentía moverse como si su lengua tuviera vida propia, era una sensación incontrolable, ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños paso por su mente tener al vampiro besando y saboreando aquella zona suya.

Por un momento ella pensó que no podía haber nada mejoren el universo, pensamiento que no paso desapercibido por Alucard, el cual paso de mover su larga lengua de arriba abajo, a lentamente comenzar a meterla, Integra comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente, el tuvo que hacer aparecer una mano extra para ponerla suavemente en la boca de ella haciéndole entender que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido.

-(perdoné ama, pero no creo que le guste que Walter, la chica policía y todos los demás en la mansión se enteren de nuestras pequeñas travesuras, verdad?)- le pregunto mentalmente, y ella únicamente se limito a asentir.

El continuo con lo suyo, aferrando sus caderas tan bien formadas con amabas manos, y tapando suavemente la boca de integra con su mano sobrenatural, ella aferraba su cabello con fuerza, mientras que el comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de poseerla en ese momento.

-aaaaah! Alu…ahhh! Alucard! –gimió ella, el no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse, nunca se imagino escuchar a alguien decir su nombre tan complacientemente, nunca le había gustado tanto escucharla a ella clamar su nombre como en ese momento, pero a pesar de la sorpresa continuo estimulándola hasta que de un momento a otro sintió como ella se arqueaba casi rayando en la violencia, de no haber sido por su mano sobrenatural que tenia puesta sobre la boca de ella, seguramente el gemido que dio se hubiera escuchado casi hasta las mazmorras de la mansión.

Supo en ese momento que había logrado lo que quería provocarle a ella, permaneció quieto unos instantes mientras ella relajaba su respiración lentamente, podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos de su corazón, y una vez que consideró apropiado, se posiciono de modo que quedo arriba de ella viéndola de frente, mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, entonces suavemente se las quito del rostro, la vio directo a los ojos por unos instantes y antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa la beso apasionadamente, comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de ella casi de la misma forma que lo había hecho entre sus piernas, a lo cual ella se negó al principio, pero pasados unos segundos lentamente se fue dejando de reprimir, de modo que acabo abrasándolo con las piernas en su cadera mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su nuca, casi con ternura.

-Te iubesc viitorul meu-le susurro tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro, nadie creería que aquel era el monstruo que había matado a tantos miles a sangre fría.

-que significa eso?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Significa: "te amo mi futura" en mi lengua natal- ronroneó él con dulzura, mientras veía como ella lo miraba, era una cara de incredulidad y al mismo tiempo de ilusión, ellas solo atino a abrazarlo y susurrarle amorosamente:

-yo también te amo, conde- dijo ella con una media sonrisa llena de gozo al fondo de las apariencias.

-creo que es hora de que me retire condesa, tiene que dormir bien-dijo el con algo de resignación.

-no te vayas!-respondió ella automáticamente, lo cual le saco una pequeña carcajada a su compañero- este…..quiero decir….. no tienes que irte, puedes quedarte esta noche, si así lo deseas.

-no tiene que repetírmelo dos veces mi ama –respondió el complacido, lo siguiente que hicieron fue recostarse debajo de las sabanas de ella, quedando el abrazándola por la espalda, lo último que se dijeron fue un afectuoso: buenas noches, antes de que ella se quedara completamente dormida, sin embargo el se quedo pensativo, había algo que no le permitía disfrutar completamente de aquel hermoso momento que por fin había logrado con la mujer de su no-vida, algo que continuo perturbándolo hasta que amaneció.

Continuara!


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, integra comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que todas las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas, ya que a pesar de que el reloj de su mesita al lado de su cama marcaba las 08:36 am, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras. Confundida comenzó a tratar de levantarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba aprisionada tiernamente entra dos grandes brazos, por un segundo se sintió palidecer por la sorpresa, pero luego de hacer un repaso mental de apenas unos segundos, recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, cosa que le provoco una inmensa vergüenza, sentía un cosquilleo digno de un panal de abejas asesinas en el estomago, sus mejillas adquirieron un vivo color rojizo, y su boca tomo la forma de….. Una sonrisa?.

Sentía una extraña felicidad, a pesar de que las cosas que había hecho con el vampiro no habían llegado tan lejos, era la experiencia más intensa que había experimentado, y a pesar de que la había vivido con él, no sentía ni una pisca de culpabilidad, cosa que por supuesto, no paso por desapercibida para Alucard, quien no había dormido en toda la noche, únicamente se había dedicado a cuidar de los sueños de su ama, y además, había escuchado todos sus pensamientos desde que esta despertó, cosa que lo lleno de gozo, una inmensa sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y finalmente se decidió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras sensualmente le susurraba sensualmente en su oído:

-buenos días mi condesa….- integra se estremeció un poco, pero al cavo de unos segundos le respondió

-buenos días….

-dormiste bien? - pregunto él mientras le besaba suavemente la mejilla, cosa que a ella le sorprendió y ¿gusto?

-s…si, y tu?- respondió casi automáticamente, Alucard soltó una carcajada.

-sabes que no duermo de noche… únicamente te vi dormir…

-tú fuiste el que cerró las cortinas, verdad?

-si… deseas que las abra?

-no te incomodaría?- pregunto integra con algo de inocencia

Alucard sonrió mas ampliamente- por Lucifer! Acaso la gran Integra Hellsing se preocupa por la incomodidad de su triste y humilde esclavo vampiro?-pregunto entre risitas.

-bueno! Bueno! Maldición! Abre de una vez esas malditas cortinas!-ordeno ella con molestia, instantáneamente todas las cortinas se abrieron al mismo tiempo de par en par.

-gracias!- refunfuño ella

-de nada…- instantáneamente ella se incorporo quedando sentada al lado de el, pasaron unos segundos de silencio, cosa que le extraño, pero justo cuando volteo a verlo para preguntarle por que repentinamente se había callado, se dio cuenta que la mirada de el estaba fijamente posada sobre los pechos de ella, cosa que instantáneamente la hiso cubrirse con las sabanas.

-qué diablos miras?!-pregunto tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-el cielo! – suspiro el suavemente, mientras que ella con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja le dijo:

-que no tienes que irte a dormir a tu ataúd?

-ahora que lo dices… tienes razón! Muero de sueño! Y además… necesito ahorrar energías para esta noche…

-que aras esta noche? –pregunto ella con algo de confusión, y en un abrir de ojos, pudo sentir su frio aliento justo en su oreja derecha.

-lo mismo de anoche…. Y quien sabe, tal vez un poco mas…-susurro sensualmente –eso le gustaría?-ella se sintió un cosquilleo inmenso en el estomago tardo unos segundos pensando qué diablos responder.

-solo lárgate a dormir ya!- finalmente grito ella. El solo se limito a reír mientras lentamente se desvanecía.

-como ordenes, mi ama- susurró entre ligeras risas demoníacas.

Las ropas de él también habían desaparecido, lo único que quedaba era su corbata roja, la cual había dejado "accidentalmente" a la orilla de la cama. Integra la tomo entre sus dedos, la acerco a su nariz y aspiro profundamente, tenía un olor realmente delicioso, suspiro, y una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-es un maldito rey…. Mi maldito rey….

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras de la mansión, justo al final de las enormes escaleras de piedra se comenzó a materializar una espesa sombra oscura, la cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un hombre alto, de cabello negro como la noche, que se movía de modo que parecía tener vida propia, se trataba de Alucard, una vez que acabo de formarse ahí, con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar a paso lento directo al final de las mazmorras, que era donde se hallaba su ataúd.

Se encontraba desnudo del torso, y llevaba casi arrastrando su gabardina roja, su chaleco negro, y la camisa blanca, únicamente tenia puesto su respectivo pantalón, mientras caminaba pudo escuchar cerca la voz del capitán Bernadotte gritando afuera de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Serás Victoria.

-oh por favor! Sabes que no fue mi intención!-grito enfadado el capitán

-claro que si! Usted no es más que un completo pervertido! –grito desde adentro del cuarto Serás

-por que tantos gritos?- pregunto el vampiro por detrás del capitán asustándolo intencionalmente. El cual rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al sonriente monstruo.

-oh dios mío!- soltó asustado- uffff….. no deberías ir por ahí espantando humanos…

-y tu no deberías ir por ahí gritando en territorios de vampiros- rio Alucard.

- ja-ja-ja… bah! Solo estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con mi mignonette…

-una pequeña charla?... Eso parecía más bien una pelea típica de un matrimonio de muchos años… -ironizo

-no diga ese tipo de cosas maestro!- grito Serás apenada desde adentro de su habitación.

Alucard se carcajeó maléficamente – y bien…. Se puede saber cuál es la razón de tal discusión?- pregunto intrigado.

-lo que sucede-comenzó Pip- es que había bajado para saludar rápidamente a la mignonette para desearle las buenas noches…..o días… bah! Dulces sueños!

-ajaaaaaaaa!-respondió Serás con sarcasmo.

-grrrr…. El punto es que cuando entre ella estaba….. ella…. Estaba…

-desnuda!- grito ella con ira- estaba desnuda y el muy pervertido ni siquiera se dio la vuelta o se tapo los ojos! Se me quedo viendo de una forma completamente extraña!Puede creerlo maestro?-soltó ella llena de vergüenza en la voz. Alucard volteo a ver a un Pip con la mano en la cara denotando desesperación.

-si….me lo imagino

-pero solo fue un accidente! Lo juro!- se defendió el capitán avergonzado, a lo cual Alucard solo volvió a reírse.

-ustedes son el uno para el otro- finalizo el vampiro sonriendo.

-nooooo!-grito Serás, lo cual hiso reír cálidamente al capitán, Alucard siguió lentamente su camino directo a su ataúd, cuando el capitán luego de examinarlo un par de segundos le pregunto:

-oiga! Porque no lleva su típica gabardina puesta? Ni su camisa y todo lo de mas…? –pregunto con curiosidad, mientras que Serás con su piyama y apuesta abrió lentamente la puerta para ver si lo que decía el capitán era verdad.

Alicard rio con malicia mientras volteo solo para responderles: - un caballero nunca cuenta sus secreto…..-y acabando de decir esto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, pero mientras caminaba se comenzó a desvanecer en una nube de humo negro y desapareció, dejando a su aprendiz y al capitán Bernadotte con una expresión de duda y miedo.

Continuara!

* * *

perdón por la tardanza! prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mucho mas rápido XD espero haya sido de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

andaba demasiado creativa, así que acabe hoy mismo el otro capitulo XD espero les guste.

* * *

En las profundidades de las mazmorras de la mansión Hellsing, comenzó a materializarse desde las sombras una figura oscura, el cuarto estaba iluminado únicamente por la débil y tenue luz de un par de velas, en el centro del cuarto se hallaba una gran silla, de aspecto antiguo pero de muy buen gusto. Y en la esquina más alejada y oscura se encontraba un enorme ataúd negro, con una frase inscrita en la parte superior frontal.

una vez formado, permaneció inmóvil de pie un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a caminar directo a su enorme silla, arrojo sus ropas al suelo, y se dejo caer con pesadez en ella, tomo de la mesita que se hallaba a su lado una de las muchas bolsas de sangre que Walter le había dejado para alimentarse, la abrió con los dientes y como un animal comenzó a tragarse el preciado liquido de su interior, casi con desesperación, una vez que acabo tomo otra, y al acabarse esa tomo otra, así continuo hasta terminar con las 10 bolsas, arrojándolas al suelo sin una pisca de educación.

-Rrrrrrrrrr…..-gruño el- esta mierda no se compara en nada a la sangre fresca…. –cerro los ojos por unos momentos- y definitivamente…. Ni la sangre más fresca se compara a la sangre de ella… -suspiro, y sensualmente se paso la lengua por los labios mientras recordaba la noche anterior, hasta que exclamo para sí mismo: -no… no solo la sangre… todo de ella es simplemente delicioso-finalizo él con una sonrisa en los labios, justo antes de quedarse dormido en su lugar.

Mientras tanto Integra se encontraba en su baño, más específicamente en la bañera de este, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con su sirviente.

-"como pude ser tan fácil?"- pregunto para si misma con una expresión de preocupación- mierda…. Mierda…. Mierda!- Repitió, e instantáneamente se cubrió la cara con ambas manos- es un maldito monstruo!- dio un largo suspiro, retiro las manos de su cara y se queda viendo al techo un par de minutos, hundida en sus pensamientos- aunque….-exclamó- debo admitir que realmente…me gusto…..- un momento después cuidadosamente se puso de pie, tomo su toalla, salió de la tina y se comenzó a secar, se enredo la toalla en su largo cabello y se puso una bata blanca, camino hasta su habitación y se desparramo boca arriba en su cama con la delicadeza digna de una enorme piedra.

Se quedo viendo al vacio por un momento hasta que finalmente susurro:- bueno….. Por lo menos a "eso" no se le considera como perder la virginidad en si…..no?- se pregunto.-mientras no lo deje llegar más lejos….no creo que pase nada…-sonrió casi inocentemente.- mi sirviente…. No….mi conde….

El resto del día transcurrió como normalmente, Alucard y Serás se encontraban sumidos en un profundo sueño, El capitán Bernadotte estaba con su escuadrón, los gansos salvajes, en uno de los muchos entrenamientos a los cuales los sometía. Walter se dedicaba a sus respectivas labores en la mansión como mayordomo de Integra, sirviéndole te en sus finas tacitas de porcelana, mientras que ella se dedicaba a leer y firmar el inmenso papeleo que le habían mandado los caballeros de la mesa redonda, todo estaba normal, hasta que finalmente Walter rompió el silencio entre él y la Sir para preguntarle:

-señorita Integra, se encuentra bien?

-a que viene la pregunta?

-es solo que anoche…. Pude escuchar uno que otro sonido "extraño" proveniente de su habitación- Integra se sintió palidecer.

-no se que a te refieres, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones-respondió con nerviosismo-anoche dormí como un bebe, y sin escuchar sonido alguno, lo más seguro es que lo hayas imaginado.

-si…..es lo más seguro mi lady-dijo con seriedad- por cierto, anoche de casualidad mando al señor Alucard a alguna misión?

-no, porque?

-es solo que…. Anoche cuando fui a dejarle su "desayuno" a las mazmorras no lo encontré en ninguna parte.

-tal vez estaba con la cadete Victoria, ya sabes, entrenándola como vampira.

-no, la cadete Serás Victoria se encontraba en una misión con los gansos salvajes, y sumida en su eterna discusión con el capitán Bernadotte.- Integras se sintió atrapada, no supo que responder, hasta que finalmente se decidió a sincerarse un poco.

-bueno….ahora que lo recuerdo estuvo un rato en mi oficina anoche, discutimos un poco, y luego se largo a no se donde-finalizo ella con notable nerviosismo.

-oooh….entiendo señorita, bueno, con su permiso- dijo el haciendo una reverencia y retirándose calmadamente de la oficina, dejando a una preocupada integra sola.

-Maldición!-grito ella.

Pasaron las horas, y llegada ya la noche, el mayordomo de la mansión se dirigió a paso lento directo a alas mazmorras de la mansión, cargando consigo una hielera llena de bolsas de sangre, entro a la habitación de Serás donde tomando un plato hondo que se hallaba en su mesa, vertido una única bolsa, suspiro, sabía que lo más seguro era que ella se negaría a alimentarse de aquel liquido vital, como siempre.

Pudo escuchar los leves ronquidos de ella provenientes de su pequeño ataúd. Se acercó, y suavemente lo abrió, pudo ver como se hallaba toda contorsionada con la boca abierta dejando caer a un lado un poco de su saliva, estaba despeinada, y con su piyama azul con rayas.

-ahhhhh…Pip….mmmmm…..-susurro entre sueños la joven vampiresa, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente. Tal escena no pudo más que conmover al maduro mayordomo, quien suavemente volvió a cerrar el ataúd y silenciosamente salió de la habitación.

Como le recordaba a Integra cuando era niña, tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a tomarle cierto cariño a Serás.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, se dirigió ahora a su nuevo destino, se fue adentrando mas y mas en las mazmorras, hasta que finalmente llego ahí, se encontró con la enorme puerta de acero, con un pentagrama dibujado con sangre en ella, la abrió y una ligera brisa helada salió de aquella habitación.

Al entrar pudo distinguir entre la espesa oscuridad una figura oscura sentada en la enorme silla, a su alrededor se encontraban tiradas en el suelo desordenadamente las bolsas de sangre bacías que había consumido tan maleducadamente, Walter movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, se acercó a la mesita que estaba al lado de la silla en laque Alucard estaba sentado, y deposito la hielera ahí, cuando algo extraño, al parecer la gabardina, el chaleco, y la camisa del vampiro se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, cual basuras.

-Maldito animal….-susurro con enojo, al instante un par de ojos rojos y brillantes se abrieron de par en par, y se enfocaron al malhumorado mayordomo que se hallaba de pie justo a él.

-que hay de nuevo viejo?-pregunto Alucard seguido de una sonora risa.

-solo vine a tener una pequeña charla contigo…-dijo con seriedad, Alucard se estiro un poco, junto las manos y entrelazo sus dedos simulando atención.

-y bien? De que se trata ángel de la muerte?

-de acuerdo, para principiar, quiero que me digas donde estuviste anoche.- Alucard sonrió maléficamente, cosa que instantáneamente le dio a entender a Walter que no se traba de algo bueno.

-solo estuve por ahí….

-por ahí donde?-pregunto con enojo.

-por ahí a lo largo y ancho de la mansión…-respondió seguido de otra risa burlona, cosa que solo hiso enojar aun mas al mayordomo, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía puestos varios de sus hilos alrededor del cuerpo del vampiro, quien no quitaba esa sonrisa burlona.

-ya déjate de rodeos maldito parasito!- Alucard solo se limito a silbar simulando sorpresa.

-por qué tan cerio Walter?-pregunto

-se que estuviste anoche en la oficina de Lady Integra…

-…. Y?-pregunto el vampiro con cinismo.

-y además de eso, escuche sonidos "extraños" provenientes de su habitación!-Alucard volvió a carcajearse.

-…. y?-pregunto cínicamente, cuando de pronto Walter movió uno de sus hilos que instantáneamente le hiso una cortada al vampiro en la mejilla, cortada que regenero en pocos segundos.

- y! quiero que me digas que mierda hacías con ella en su habitación en la madrugada!-grito casi sacando fuego de los ojos.

-muajajajajaja!-rio malévolamente el vampiro- que te hace creer que yo estaba con ella?

-oh por favor Alucard! No soy ningún estúpido! Solo dímelo ya!-le recrimino Walter con una ira endemoniada, el vampiro simplemente lo vio con una maldad digna de él, se acomodo en la enorme silla quedando recargado en el respaldo mientras con una voz fuerte y clara le respondió:

-Un caballero nunca cuenta sus secretos- Walter no resistió más, y decapito al monstruo que se hallaba frente a él. Pero pasados unos instantes, Alucard volvió a regenerarse, entres risas fantasmales.

-Eres un maldito monstruo-susurro el mayordomo ya más tranquilo.

-nunca lo he negado…-Walter comenzó a caminar a la puerta, y justo antes de llegar a ella, volteo y lo miro con una expresión de tristeza.

-solo….. No la lastimes, sabes muy bien que la quiero como a una hija….

-Eso te lo puedo jurar- respondió Alucard ya sin su sonrisa, la cual sustituyo por una seriedad absoluta.

-por quien?-pregunto.

-por tu Dios, por Lucifer, por ella….. y por mí.

-eso espero…- y entonces se dio la vuelta salió de la habitación y cerro lentamente la puerta, pero mientras la iba cerrando pudo ver esos ojos rojos que lo miraban intensamente, y casi por un momento podría jurar que aquellos ojos endemoniados mostraban autentica sinceridad.

Continuara!


	5. Chapter 5

Integra se encontraba en su oficina, ya eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche, pero por fortuna de ella, únicamente le faltaba un par de hojas que revisar de la enorme montaña que le habían dejado. Los leyó con atención, firmo en la parte inferior, y una vez acabado, dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

-uuuuf! Por fin! –exclamo. Seguido de eso, se levanto y salió de oficina, camino hasta su habitación, se quito el saco y lo colgó en su perchero, luego de eso los zapatos, los calcetines, la camisa blanca el sostén, se puso su piyama (que era un vestido negro a la rodilla de algodón) y fue directo al donde se cepilló los dientes, se encontraba pensativa, odiaba el hecho de haberle mentido a Walter, después de todo el era como su padre, ya que cuando Arthur murió, él fue quien se encargo de todas las labores de la mansión, hasta que ella alcanzo la mayoría de edad, lo respetaba y quería demasiado, pero no podía contarle lo sucedido con el vampiro Alucard, por obvias razones.

Termino de lavar sus dientes, apago las luces y se dirigió directo a su cama, se metió dentro de las cobijas y se quedo viendo al vacio por unos momentos.

-el dijo que vendría… -susurro anhelante.

Mientras tanto, un humo negro comenzó a colarse a su habitación por debajo de la puerta, el humo lentamente se fue expandiendo y comenzó a moverse al pie de la cama de la joven dama, y comenzó a meterse por debajo de las cobijas que la cubrían. Al instante ella pudo sentir una sensación cálida, confortante y… excitante?

Alzo las cobijas asomándose debajo de ellas, solo para encontrar al vampiro que ya se hallaba justo arriba de ella, se encontraba únicamente con sus pantalones, al igual que la noche anterior, de un momento a otro ella sintió un poco el peso de este, que ya se había materializado por completo sobre ella, la vio directo a sus ojos sorprendidos, y le dijo:

-buenas noches condesa, me esperabas?-ronroneó seductoramente, provocando una gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-tal vez… -respondió con algo de timidez.

-tal vez? Oh Integra….ambos sabemos que si….

-a que has venido?-pregunto intentando tontamente cambiar el tema.

-en verdad quieres que te lo diga? O prefieres que te lo muestre?- susurro con malicia, ella solo se limito a voltear a otro lado, mientras que casi involuntariamente le contesto mentalmente.

-"muéstrame…"

-como desees ama….- y justo acabando de decir esto, contemplo por un momento el delicado rostro de ella, y junto los cálidos labios de la joven con los suyos. Comenzó a meter su larga lengua en la boca de ella, quien torpemente intentaba hacer lo mismo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de el, abrasándolo, como si no quisiera que hubiera ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos dos, cosa que a él le fascino, aparto su rostro del de ella un poco, para después descender a su cuello, se quedo respirando por un momento el dulce olor que emanaba la joven, saco la lengua y lentamente la lamio hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, el cual mordió delicadamente, Integra no pudo controlar su acelerada respiración, y de un momento a otro, ella comenzó a sentir la mano derecha de el aferrando su cadera, luego sintió como subía su piyama de modo que quedo expuesta su ropa interior inmaculadamente blanca por debajo de las cobijas que los cubría a ambos, el coloco su mano en su vientre, y una vez ahí, lo sintió descender sutilmente, hasta llegar a su vello púbico, donde se detuvo.

El alzo la mirada para verla a los ojos, le acaricio con dulzura la mejilla con mano libre y con una sensualidad endemoniada, le susurro:

-abre un poco las piernas...- ella abrió los ojos con una mescla de vergüenza e indignación, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa él le susurro: - por favor…. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir… -ella suspiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y asintió con resignación y nerviosismo, después de todo, el tenia siglos de experiencia, cosa que por cierto, no la calmaba en lo más mimo. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir como lenta, pero firmemente el empezó a descender su mano mas hasta que finalmente sus dedos medio e índice llegaron a lo que se parecía ser un pequeño botón suave y rosado, ella se contrajo por un segundo, era claro que aquella zona suya era exageradamente sensible.

El sonrió perversamente, y comenzó a frotar aquel botón suavemente, ella empezó a gemir débilmente, pero casi instintivamente quiso llevar sus manos a su boca para intentar ahogar los gemidos, sin embargo el no se lo permitió, ya que acariciando su rostro nuevamente, solo que esta vez acerco su mano a la delicada boca de ella, y comenzó a introducir su pulgar en la boca de ella, quien lo miro apenada.

- te incomoda que haga eso?- pregunto con picardía.

-"no…"- le respondió ella mentalmente. Entonces el bajo sus dedos medio e índice justo en el ahora húmedo orificio vaginal de ella, y comenzó a frotar de la misma manera, subiendo y bajando. Integra soltó un gemido que solo logro excitar aun más al monstruo que tenía sobre ella, quien jadeante se acerco a su oreja y con una excitación notable en su varonil voz le pregunto:

-y esto?...-ella sintió una contracción en aquella zona, tenía una especie de guerra interna en la cual razón al parecer estaba perdiendo por mucho contra el placer que él le producía, pero aun en medio de todos esos pensamientos su boca la "traicionó" y contesto por ella.

-nooo….. –susurro en voz baja entre ligeros gemidos.

-entonces… creo que seguramente no te molestara que haga esto…-El comenzó a introducir su húmeda lengua en el oído de Integra, mientras que al mismo tiempo introducía un poco ambos dedos en su húmedo interior.

Al instante hiso un poco más sonoros sus suspiros y gemidos.

-aaaah! Alucard!-exclamo ella con gran excitación, fruto del placer que sentía.

Se había vuelto algo casi incontenible, Alucard comenzó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacerla suya en ese momento, quería arrebatarle su tan preciada virginidad ahora, pero un pensamiento lo detenía, el mismo pensamiento que no le había permitido la noche anterior consumar su amor con ella.

Maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, pues resultaba ser que aquel pensamiento que le había robado su tan preciado momento, era el saber, que si el poseía el hermoso cuerpo virgen de Integra, se vería obligado a abandonar la ligera posibilidad de que él pudiera pasar toda una eternidad con ella, convertida en una vampiresa al igual que él, y es que a pesar de que él sabía que lo más seguro era que ella nunca accedería, se negaba con todo su maldito ser a rendirse, es por ello que no lo había hecho con ella la noche anterior, y era por eso mismo que tampoco lo haría con ella esa misma noche, a pesar de ese endemoniado deseo que sentía por la joven.

-te amo!...- le susurro ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la miro a los ojos unos segundos.

-y yo a ti mi ama, te amo!, soy tu fiel sirviente y esclavo…. Haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea…. –respondió el.

-quiero…. Quiero que…-dudo ella.

-si! Dímelo Integra, solo dime lo y lo hare…

-"quiero que hagas lo mismo de anoche…"- dijo mentalmente, el sonrió con malicia.

-tus deseos son ordenes querida… -susurro el justo antes de descender a las partes privadas de Integra por debajo de las cobijas, que únicamente se limito a gemir y aferrar la negra cabellera de él con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubría la boca para intentar hacer el menor ruido posible, el se movía con una agilidad sobrehumana, de modo que en pocos minutos logro hacer que Integra llegara al cenit.

La joven dama arqueo la espalda y soltó un grito lleno de gozo y un infinito placer, que por cierto, Alucard no dejo que saliera de las paredes del cuarto, colocando nuevamente sus mano sobrenatural sobre la mano de Integra que cubría su boca.

Y una vez que ella relajo su respiración él se coloco acostado al lado de ella, y la atrajo a si de modo que Integra termino abrasada a su oscuro sirviente, y con una delicadeza digna de un caballero, tomo el mentón de ella y la acercó a sus labios para así, por fin, consumar por completo su propósito de aquella noche con un simple pero dulce beso de buenas noches.

Integra se encontraba sumamente cansada, y con toda la confianza del mundo, se dejo caer dormida en los brazos de su amado conde.

-buenas noches conde….-susurro ella adormilada.

-buenas noches mi condesa…..

-Alucard…..

-dime?

-no me dejes nunca…..-El abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en ese momento realmente no supo que decir, en su garganta se había formado un enorme nudo, sin embargo, este no le impidió contestarle inmediatamente:

-te lo prometo….. Nunca te dejare sola….. Jamás….-susurro él con una ternura y sinceridad que creía nunca volvería a experimentar.

Esa noche, Alucard abandono todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con su amada, su musa, su condesa…. Integra Hellsing.

Continuara!


End file.
